The Triforce Reborn
by Heart of Rubies
Summary: Octavo is a man obsessed with the game Legend of Zelda. Link is the perfect popular boy, looks and grades. Zelda wishes her parents hadn't died that night. When one of Octavo's prophecies come true, its up to Zelda and Link to 'save the day'. Much to Zelda's deep regret. Told in Zelda and Links POV. R&R and enjoy the story. Rated T just in case. BTW I don't own nintendo of LOZ
1. Chapter 1- Zelda

I still remember the day of the death of my mom and dad. I stood watching as the bodies of my parents descended into their tombs. Octavo laid a hand on my shoulder and smiled encouragingly. He was from that day my guardian. He was the one who chose my name, Zelda. He was obsessed with the game _The Legend of Zelda_ since he was small, and he thought the name may bring me luck. From that day on, my life started going crazy. I mean really crazy. The next day I moved into the house of my dad's best friend with his son Link (You can guess why his name was that). The first day I stepped into the old house of Octavo was the day of my parent's funeral. I was five, and like any other kid, my parents were the most important thing in my life. Now all I had was an obsessed guardian, an annoying - well I don't really know what to call Link (brother? No. Friend? Too formal…) I guess for now he'll be the annoying crazy thing. Anyways, I had almost nothing good in my life. Octavo's wife worked all the time, so I barely saw her. On Fridays, when she would come home, she would come to see me while I slept and always leave a little something on my bedside table, as if to encourage me on my life. She was the nicest person I knew, and the only reason I stayed in the house of my complete torture.

As I said before, my life has been extremely crazy ever since I moved in to the 'house-of- pure-torment' (my name for the mansion). Well, _he was one of the reasons:_ Octavo was a middle aged man with black hair trimmed short. He had ice grey eyes that would often scare me to death. He was my father's best friend, and since both of my parents had no siblings, Octavo was the one they left me with – much to my delight. Often -as in every single day- he would sit in the couch and just murmur things about a prophecy, he would read a book and murmur stuff about a prophecy, he would lie in the hammock in the garden and murmur stuff about a prophecy, or he would sit at the dinner table and murmur stuff about a prophecy. No one ever understood anything about him or his prophecies.

Link wasn't one bit like his father. Don't get me wrong, he was crazy, but a … _different_ kind of crazy. He had blond hair that he kept medium long, and his bangs would often cover his piercing green eyes. He had a slightly baby-face considering he was 14 (like me – yay…) He had outstanding grades, was extremely good at sports, was really popular, and was like, the guy every girl wanted to date. But no one knew the other side of him. The moment he would finish his homework, he would go up onto the roof and do some yoga. _On the roof_. Then, after his workout on the roof, he would grab wooden swords and spar with Octavo or sometimes I would do it. In the last step of his work out, he would grab his horse and gallop into the woods so that he could finish his humongous tree house (so far, it had two floors, Link is still expanding it). Often I come with him, since I love riding Epona (yeah… Octavo is really obsessed). Somehow, he never gets hurt while doing his workout but I guess that's a good thing. Link is also a very heavy sleeper so waking him up is a pain. Most of the time I don't talk much with Link, since he busy with his friends, but when I do, he always seems to make himself nice just for me, sometimes it feels nice, but sometimes it just feels like pity.

Amanda was a kind lady (that's why I don't understand why she chose to marry Octavo, the craziest man on earth). Her hair was long until her waist and was a perfect auburn. Her gentle green eyes never showed anything but sympathy to me. She was often reading books or painting. She taught me how to paint and draw when I was six, and ever since it's been a stress and pain reliever for me. Whenever I feel down she gives me a candy bar or chocolate, then gives me a big hug. Even though she works a ton, she always gives away time to talk to me. She's like a mother to me, and the most important thing to me, other than that.

Octavo was really rich, so the 'house-of-pure-torment' was a huge mansion. We had pastures for the horses, a whole forest that belonged to us. The 'house-of-pure-torment' itself was about 3 stories high, each floor having around 5 rooms, and an attic and basement (you must never go in either of them. _Ever_). The house and garden themselves were about 500 meters², the stables were about 100 meters², and the forests were about-I don't know- _huge?_ I got lost about 10 times in that house during the first year I was there, and then Amanda got me digital map of the house so I wouldn't get lost _again_. I never got lost in the forest, 'cause Epona knew the way by heart, and I never went in the woods alone, _ever_. I got used to the 'house-of-pure-torment' and well, I'm sure I couldn't feel at home in a regular house anymore (that's what you get from living in a maze).

Now, since I introduced my whole family, you probably want to know a little something about me. I have blond hair, and I like to keep it until my shoulders. My eyes are a dark blue and whenever I look in the mirror, it seems like I've been crying. I'm technically 14 and a half but I feel more comfortable just saying 14, it's simpler. I love painting, riding, reading, sleeping, sparring, and sitting in a corner and thinking about how my life could be better – and trust me, that's easy.

I stood in the middle of the field, the sun practically burning my skin. I looked up to the far end of the field. The "good" soccer players were stealing the ball from each other nonstop, never leaving the center of the field. The team captain (who just so happened to be Link) told me to stay defense, almost as if he knew I was not good luck in soccer. I lifted my hand to the sun, blocking the light. As I squinted I saw a shape shooting towards me. Realization dawned a little too late. The soccer ball hit me in the face, and I fell to the floor. My head hit the ground hard. I groaned and my hand lifted up to my nose. It didn't feel broken.

"Zelda!" Link called. I groaned and opened my eyes. His face floated above me, blond hair wet with sweat. "Great job!" I looked at him. Had I done something good?

"What did I do?" I said. He grinned, like usual, white teeth shining.

"You blocked the ball, it was a close call." He smiled innocently. I sat up and brushed the grass off of myself. The coach walked towards us, clipboard in hand.

"Link, good team work out there. Zelda…" He looked at me for a moment; obviously not knowing how to say something good about what I did, "Go to the nurse." He turned around and started yelling at the other kids. Link stood up and gave me a hand. I felt a little dizzy but I tried to ignore the fact.

"Link!" Coach yelled. Link turned to me and smiled, then ran to the other students who all swarmed around him. A few girls looked back at me then at Link. They both shrugged then turned to the coach who was giving directions. I turned and walked towards the main building to go to the nurse's office. The pain in my nose had dulled a bit and I no longer saw dots. I dragged my legs across the field. A strong wind blew, chilling me. I whipped around to look at the field. Nothing had changed, all the students just playing soccer. I shook the bad feeling away and turned back towards the main building. I walked up the small steps, looked back one more time, and then opened the door to the building.

"Tell me how you hurt yourself again." Ms. Tanya, the nurse, asked over her shoulder.

"I got hit by a soccer ball in the face." I mumbled. She laughed, like she did every time. If there was a point card for coming to the nurse's office, I would be a VIP member for sure. She turned around and gave me an ice pack.

"Here, put that on the back of your head, I'll get some cream for your nose." She smiled. I put the ice pack where in hurt. The cold made me shiver. I kept my hand behind my head, while I looked at the posters on the walls of the room. There were posters you could find in any infirmary, about brushing your teeth, washing your hands, lice, etc. Then I looked at her cabinets. Next to her models of the heart, stomach and other organs, was an instrument. I cocked my head to the left. I looked like a big ball of clay to me, but it had some holes here and there.

"Oh, that old ocarina?" She said. I turned my head to look at her. She applied some cream to her fingers and spread it over my nose. "I got that so long ago…" She smiled softly, as if remembering an old memory. "Do you want to give it a try?" She asked. I looked at the ocarina.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged. She walked over and gave me the ocarina. She placed in my hands slowly, as if it would break at any time. I looked at the ocarina, it looked so fragile and small. My eyes darted to Ms. Tanya's face. I stifled a gasp at her expression. It was an expression I had seen so many times. Those calm eyes, soft smile, tilted head… It was exactly how aunt Amanda looked at me. I looked down at the ocarina.

"Are you sure you want to give this to me?" I asked. Ms. Tanya nodded.

"It'll be in better care with you." She confirmed. I lifted the ocarina to my mouth. I blew through the mouth piece. I soft note came out, filling the room with an unfamiliar noise. I put the ocarina down onto my lap.

"I think I can go now, right?" I asked. Ms. Tanya nodded, again. I got up from the chair and headed for the door.

"Make sure you don't hit yourself with another soccer ball, okay?" She called after me. I turned my head around, and smiled; then marched away, ocarina in hand.


	2. Chapter 2- Zelda

School had passed on fast after PE that morning. The car ride home was completely like usual, meaning absolute silence. I watched the landscape whip by as our chauffeur drove us home. Tons of people gushed at our immense house and preppy rooms, but truly I felt that they were completely useless. Ok, fine, having a huge house was pretty awesome; and our black Mercedez did always make me grin (if you tell anyone I said that, I _will_ deny it). Our drive home was around 20 minutes, and it was boring. I mean really boring. Have you ever sat in a car with a driver that never talks, and a guy that doesn't do anything but sleep? Yeah, I thought not. Link sleeps whenever he's not at school, doing his crazy workout, or eating (That guy has a huge appetite). Getting back to the story, so I'm watching the same old fields with cows, Mr. Suit-and-Tie (our driver, he insisted on that nickname) is driving silently, and Link is snoring away in an endless sleep.

"Mr. Link, Lady Zelda, we have arrived." Suit-and-Tie said without turning back. I smile at him, saying a quick thanks before jumping out of the car. Link sleepily follows, groaning about a bad dream. Recently thats all he talks about, weird spider monsters to giant fire dragons; I truly am fed up. And plus Octavo gets all interested in them and asks about all the details. Then he goes screaming around about the prophecy once more. I _told you _my life was crazy.

Ok, back to the story (I get off-track a lot…). Octavo looked up as I walked into the door. I mumbled a little 'hi' before walking up the marble steps to my room. Link didn't follow so I guessed he sat down to talk about his 500 billionth bad dream. Homework was easy. You would think high-school was hard, but truly I had more homework last year. I walked down the stairs (only to trip half-way, I didn't fall on my face this time) and looked up to see a scowling Octavo. He had his huge hands on his waist and was glaring down at me.

"Hurry up, we have a little trip to take." He turned away from me, "The triforce _is_ returning." he cursed under his breath and his strides got bigger. I jogged along side him.

"Octavo, where are we going?" I asked. He didn't even look at me.

"The forest." I stared blankly at him.

"Why?"

He didn't answer, so I shrugged it off. Maybe it was a surprise picnic or something. Turns out I was wrong. I mean _horribly_ wrong. I seriously wished it had been a surprise picnic. Surprise picnics are fun. Food, drinks, sitting in the grass. That sounds fun, right? Giant skeleton monsters jumping out of the ground, random teeny-weeny black devil like creatures pulling on my hair as I get dragged down hill by a wolf-like creature in armour? That doesn't sound fun to me.

Link was waiting at the somewhat entrance of the forest, hands in his denim jacket. He seemed quite confused and a wave of relief washed over his face when he saw us approach. His hand reached up to readjust his green beanie (that he wore all the time). I sent him a questioning look trying to convey my thoughts to his head. _Link, what was your dream about? Why are we going in the forest? _But sadly he ignored me too (the respect I gain in this family…) and walked into the loom of the trees ahead with Octavo.

"Guys, I don't really want to go in there… Isn't this something you can do alone?" I asked, voice quavering.

"Don't be such a coward and hurry up!" I heard Octavo yell from where I couldn't see. I swallowed the measly spit that was left in my mouth, and took a few unsure strides into the forest. After hearing a few cracks behind me, I freaked out and ran to the boys, hoping for safety.

We walked for a while, in the complete darkness. After at least 10 minutes, a little strand of light was visible, around 30 meters away. A shape waited there, obviously waiting for us. Octavo stopped and turned to Link.

"Stay here. Make sure Zelda here doesn't get brave all of a sudden and jump in between of what might happen." I flinched. Did he really think so lowly of me? Link nodded, and Octavo marched towards the light. Then turned around again.

"Oh and don't come save me either, Link." Link made a mocking salute once Octavo had turned his back to us. I whacked his shoulder gently and gave him a meaningful glare, in which his response was an overly exaggerated roll of his eyes. My glare deepened and I was about to yell at him when a loud deep voice interrupted me.

"Octavo. Its about time." The voice vibrated the floor beneath me, and my natural instinct was to get my legs-a-running out of there. Instead of dashing out of the forest, I was yanked back by Link, and I definitely heard a crack in my shoulder. It was his turn to give me a meaningful glare. He pointed to the patch of light and mouthed one word. It as either 'march' or 'watch', most likely the latter.

"What do you want Markiv?" Octavo snarled, "You already killed George and his wife, what else do you want to kill?"

The man in the hood laughed, "Yes, I did kill them, didn't I? But they were useless. The girl got away, and unless I'm mistaken, you know where she is." Octavo's wide shoulders tensed. Link shot a glance at me. I shrugged, trying to act not worried, even though my face was probably plastered with horror.

"I have no idea where that girl is. She disappeared along with her parents." Octavos voice seemed strained, as if he was on the verge of exploding.

"Yes, disappeared from _her_ town. Not from this one, eh?" I felt a chill twirl up my spine. Was I the 'girl'? _I sure hope not. I'm no good under pressure from evil people. _Octavo took a step towards the cloaked figure.

"I don't know where she is, but if you lay one finger on her, I will know, and I will come hunt you down." Octavo's voice was full with hatred, and a tinge of fear.

"How do you know I haven't got them now?" The man laughed, "How do you know my minions aren't closing in on them now when you are away from those two?" Octavo flipped around and stared into the darkness, straight at me and Link.

"That idiot!" I hissed, "Now he knows where we are!" Link looked at me, confused.

"Wait, so that guy was talking about you?" He whispered. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Of course you idiot! What other young girl, who lost her parents, does Octavo know?"

Link stared blankly at me then realized what the whole conversation was about.

"Wait, so that guy wants you? What about-" He never finished his sentence. He was pulled back into the darkness; all I heard now were muffled screams.

"We've got one." The cloak man said, "Here goes the other!"

I was about to yell at him saying something like 'I'm still here genius!' But something pulled on my legs and I paid another little visit to the floor (I was a regular customer).

I turned to the side, groaning. My head was aching in pain, I could hear my heart thumping loudly. I pulled a hand to my head, only to find out they were tied behind my back. I slowly opened an eye. The view seemed familiar, but everything was so blurry I could only make out shapes. I looked over to the left, and saw Link. His face was scrunched up in a scowl, and he had blood dripping from his forehead. He lost his green beanie so his hair sprawled all over the floor. His hands were also tied behind his back, and his feet were held together. Someone yelled from behind me, causing a loud echo in my head. My vision started to shake and once again, I fell unconscious.

The next time I woke up, I didn't move or open my eyes. Someone was hunched over me and talking.

"Are you sure its her, master?" A squeaky voice said from further away

The man next to me jumped to his feet. "Are you questioning my decision?" he growled

"O-Of Course not! I-Its just that, um, last time you got the wro-" The squeaky voice started again but the man interrupted him

"Last time is something forgotten. I know that she is the source." The man snarled, kicking me with his leg.

Pain seared through my body, and I slowly felt myself fall back into unconsciousness.

It was the loud bangs that woke me up the next time. The screaming and the footsteps shook the floor of the building. My eyes opened as fast as they could. I could see a shape knocking down others. The shape looked oddly familiar, and was glowing ever so slightly. My vision focused more and I saw the person doing some weird movements with her hands. Another person ran towards her (I guessed it was a lady) recklessly. A foot flew up and knocked the man meters away. In a few moments, the lady was the only one left standing. It seemed that the man from before had left. The woman's glow died out and she ran towards me. She crouched down, and her face just seemed to ring a bell, I just couldn't lay my finger on her name.

"Come on Zelda, we need to get you out of here." She whispered. She rose my head from the ground gently. Spots started to cloud my vision once again, and soon enough, I was unconscious again.

I was woken up again, I don't know how long I was out cold. I seemed to be in a car, with the lady that saved me driving. Her blond hair was tied up, and her stormy amber eyes looked out onto the road. The it hit me.

"Ms. Tanya?" I whispered. She turned to look at me and smiled. For a moment, I really thought I was dreaming. That is until the car hit a bump and my head smacked the door and seared with pain.

"You should go back to sleep, we have quite a journey to go." Ms. Tanya said, and my eyes slowly closed. This time I wasn't unconscious though.


	3. Chapter 3- Link

**Hey people! Sorry I didn't update for a really long time, I had written the chapter but I forgot to post it... sorry! So basically I'm going to do 2 chapters for Zelda and Link so now its Links turn! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3- Link**

I opened my eyes to see that the ceiling of my room was painted to look like wooden planks. I shuffled around in my bed, surprised to not have my blanket with me, it hardly ever left my bed. Then I realised that my hands and feet were tied together.

I know Zelda likes to tease me sometimes, like drawing a moustache on my face when I sleep in the car, but she had never went extreme like I realised that my bed had become extremely hard. Like I was sleeping on bricks.

I turned my head to look at what happened to my dear bed, only to see that i wasn't _in _my bed. More precisely, I wasn't in my room. Or in my house in general.

I groaned loudly as the memories of I don't know how long ago rushed into my head. The trip in the forest, the bad guy talking about Zelda to Dad, Zelda and I getting kidnapped by the weird shadow thingies, being dumped into the treehouse as the bad guys talked about a mistake and that they wouldn't repeat it again.

Then it hit me. Zelda was _gone_

I sat up immediately, some of the bad guys were sprawled on the ground, obviously attacked by something. There were no remains of Zelda, or any trace that she was actually here.

I groaned again, "This is turning out to be a pretty horrible day.." I mutter, as I scooch to one of the unconscious bad guys, who had a knife in his side pocket. I manage somehow to cut the ropes free from my hands with my awesome skills, and I lean forward to cut my other ropes.

While cutting my ropes, I look over at the unconcious bad guy next to me. The guy had a helmet on his head, and was in a huge suit of armor (wich was extremely weird since we are in the 21st century), and I could see whiskers peeking out from the open space. I shake my head, I must have hit my head real hard when I fell down, I was now seeing people with whiskers. I sigh deeply and returned to cutting the ropes.

Once free from my bindings, I get up stretch. It feels like. I haven't slept for days, which is untrue since I vividly remember having _another_ bad dream on our car ride home.

I slide down the ladder of the tree house, landing gracefully on the grass at the bottom. I look around, to see if any bad guys were lurking around the corner.

When I see that my path is clear, I jog towards where I hope we were yesterday (Was it even yesterday? Its day out now, but it was day out when we came into the forest...). I slowly recognise some parts of the forest, and I start to know where to turn and where to not.

After a minute or two of what seems to have been my daily jog, I see a limp figure lying in the grass. I recognise the badly shaven beard, and the golden triforce necklace, identical to Zelda's, around his neck.

I freeze for a moment, waiting for a movement of his body. His hands lay of his stomach, and he looks almost peaceful. But I can tell he's in pain. The way his thick eyebrows are slightly slanted upwards, and that his mouth is twisted towards the left.

Its his loud cry of pain that wakes me from my daydream. I rush towards my father, my heart thumping fast.

"Dad?" I whisper.

"Link." His voice is all hoarse, as if he had been screaming all night. I felt my shoulders sag in relief at the sound of his voice.

"Dad, its okay, I'll go get help, just you wait here." My voice wavers ever so slightly, but my dad doesn't seem to notice.

As I get up, he grabs the sleeve of my brown jacket,

"No." He manages to croak out.

"Dad, don't be unreasonable." I say, tugging my jacket out of his grasp, but he doesn't let go,

"It's no use." His voice cracks even more.

I frown, "Dad. I am going to get help no matter what, so you just stay here." I only realise now how ridiculous my words were.

My dad was lying down in the grass, on the verge of leaving me, there would have never been a way that I could've made it in time to save him.

His hand reaches for mine and pulls me down. With his other, he reaches for his pendant and rips it off his neck. He places it in my hands.

"The Attic." Is all he manages to say before his head falls limply onto the ground. I stay frozen for a while, looking at my now deceased father.

I didn't want to believe it. There was no way he could be dead.

Who was going to take care of me and Zelda now? Who was going to listen carefully as I confess all my dreams? Who was going to laugh as I fail to beat a boss in my newest game?

He couldn't be dead.

He just couldn't.

I don't know how long I sat there by my father's quickly cooling body. My legs felt numb, but I managed to get up anyways. They moved on their accord, towards my house. My mind was blank. Everything I thought of I quickly forgot, it was as if my brain was malfunctioning.

I stopped by the door of the mansion. _How did I get here so fast?_ My hand reached out and pulled on the door knob, the door creaked open. The lights were off, but the smell of people lingered around. My hand automatically flipped on the switch on my left. Every furniture came into view, but instead of feeling safe and at home, the only thought that came through my head was _this is his home_

I managed to drag myself onto the couch before breaking. The tears came out of my eyes at a lightning speed. I didn't bother wiping them away, there more coming anyways.

I could practically imagine his reaction if he came in at this moment

_Link! Stop those tears! They aren't going to help you, are they? Now get up and do something, instead of sobbing in a corner!_

The word snapped me out of my sob-session. I looked down at the pendant my dad gave me. It was identical to the one Zelda wore at all times. She told me that it was her fathers, and it was the last thing he gave her before he died. But that wasn't like my situation, she didn't see him die. He gave it to her after dropping her off here. Her mom hugged her and both left in their car.

Zelda had stared out the window for almost a week, a longing look on her face, when finally a car screeched in the driveway. Octavo got up but Zelda reached the door first.

It was a clear beautiful day, it wasn't the right time to receive such news. Zelda stopped running when a tall man came out the car and stared up at him. She asked him where her parents were and he simply answered 'Not here' and walked towards Octavo.

They talked for a moment and at the end of the conversation, Octavo was trembling with both anger and sadness. He yelled out words that I didn't understand and chased the man away.

When he told Zelda that her parents were dead she froze. It was as if her soul left her body, she was frozen like stone. At first she shook her head. Then after a while, the tears came. Then the anger.

It took her 5 years to get over their death, she was thirteen by then, but she wasn't the same. She would smile, but she had become more distant, as if she was living in another world. I tried to bring her back to how she was before through all means, but it never worked. I eventually gave up, and instead worked on getting closer to the new Zelda.

And look at me now. All alone. The dad that stood by my side and taught me how to be strong?

Dead.

The girl who walked by my side through most of my life and helped me when no one else could?

Missing.

Was I really going to let them go like this?

Hell no.


End file.
